halofandomcom-20200222-history
Chiron TL-34
Chiron TL-34 is a multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved. History The level takes place in a part of the Chiron Test Station, which is a training ground for troops. Chiron TL-34 was designed to train those who were in close combat within Covenant ships, which feature narrow spaces, hence the enclosed hallways of that particular area of the training station. In addition to the narrow hallways of Chiron TL-34, the area also features a large number of teleporters, which became known as "warpers" to the troops who trained in Chiron TL-34; namely the Spartans, who frequently used Chiron as a training facility. The teleporters were put there for strategic purposes, to give the Spartans the feeling of walking into a room blind to what was coming. This taught the Spartans to work as a team and think on the go. Chiron was designed so that a strategy that applied to one room would not apply to another, to keep the Spartans' mind working and alert. This knowledge seemed to come in handy on multiple occasions, especially on raids into Covenant ships. Layout Chiron TL-34 features the largest number of teleporters in all of the Halo trilogy multiplayer levels, with around 14 two-way teleporters on the map. Each teleporter sits at the end of a red hallway, while each red hallway connects to a larger room, some of which being split into hallways by walls in the center of the room. There are many places to hide and take cover in Chiron, so anybody passing through a room should keep alert. There are also a number of "blind" corners, allowing you to pop out on your enemy and catch them by surprise. The standard-issue UNSC Shotgun and Flamethrower are quite effective on a number on enemy troops within the tight confines of this level. This level is also ideal for campers (people who stay in the same spot and wait for people to come to them to be killed), because of the numerous teleporters. A camper can simply pick any teleporter, stand in front of it, and wait for the prey to come through. Generally, they won't see what's coming and will be killed by the camper, before they even notice them. Setting the game type to heavy weapons also results in an interesting battle with large explosions in confined spaces. Chiron TL-34 tends to be a deadly "cramped" level. Strategies *There is a secret room that can be accessed by going to where the Overshield is, and using the rocket launcher to launch yourself to a mini room/ledge, right above. *A good strategy is to enter the teleporter that leads to an alcove that is only reachable through the teleporter or grenade jumping. As you exit the teleporter, backpedal and you can hide inside the teleporter, thus, you can sneak attack any enemy that comes through, they will never know where it came from. This works great with a shotgun. The way to counter this is to equip plasma grenades and throw them as you walk backwards through the teleporter. Or on occasion throw a frag grenade from the ground below, killing him without exposing yourself. *During Shotgun-only matches, you can hide in a frequently visited nook in a room and jump out when enemies run by, then relocate to a new position. *If you lose track of an enemy you are pursuing because they have jumped through a teleporter and you are not sure which, the rooms are often close to each other in proximity, so the motion tracker is useful, to a certain extent, to determine which teleporter they went through. *There is a room with two pillars that nearly touch each other vertically. You could throw a grenade through there. This tactic can be used to defeat better armed opponents. *It is possible to set a trap using plasma grenades. Position a dead player at the entrance of a teleporter, throw a plasma grenade at it so it sticks and run through. If done correctly the grenade will not go off until a player enters the room. If an opponent or ally goes into the room the grenade starts its countdown from where it left. This can be particularly deadly when used in a small room. *If timed correctly, the Shotgun can be obtained from the bottom floor of the room in which it is located by jumping underneath of where it spawns and attempting to pick it up. Similarly, the Rocket Launcher is obtainable using the same method from the chamber containing the Assault Rifle. Trivia *The map file is called "putput." Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 1 Chiron TL-34 es:Chiron TL-34 (Level) fr:Chiron TL-34 Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Multiplayer Maps